The Betrayal
by Shadow Cat From Hell
Summary: Neko is being followed, but by who? Can she save herself? Does she even want to save herself?


Me: I'm feeling really depressed. My adopted sister is moving, and I don't want to start high school without her. The thought of high school bugs me. I just want to cry sometimes. And I would, except that I don't think I know how to cry anymore. Well here you go. No I do not own Naruto.

The Betrayal

Neko looked around for the person she knew was following her. She knew that she probably wouldn't ever see her friends again. She didn't want to trouble them with her death. The only thing that interested her right now was the person following her. She walked to her favorite spot to look at the stars, it was a cliff. It was a pretty good drop if she fell, but she loved it here. There was a little lake, there was a tree with flowers scattered around the base.

It was pitch black and pouring rain. Neko went and sat down at the edge of the cliff, started swinging her legs. She knew that eventually the one that would murder her would come out from hiding behind the one of the many trees surrounding her. Come to think of it, why was he hiding? She was wounded from the battle she had just been in, and her blood was pooling underneath her.

She drew a deep breath and started singing. The song was My Last Breath by Evanescence.

_Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me? _

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

_I know you here me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid _

_Calling me calling me as you fade to black_

Yes she was stalling her inevitable death, but she wanted to see Gaara one more time. By now she knew who it was, but she was a little shocked. She knew that he never did like her, and he probably thought he was doing this for Gaara's own good, but did he know how much Gaara would hate him if he killed her?

"Come on out from behind that tree. I know that your there." Neko called to the one who would kill her.

"Hn. I never could sneak up on you." He said.

"Kankuro you never could get over the fact that I loved your brother could you?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer. Kankuro thought that she had put a spell on his brother, so that he would care for her. She hadn't, but he never listened when she tried to tell him the truth. The look on his face told her that he would never listen if she tried to explain anything to him. He took a step closer to her; Neko knew that she wouldn't get to see Gaara before she died. Even if Kankuro wanted to kill her, she didn't want to hurt him. But if he tried to kill her she wasn't going to sit back and let him, he would have to kill her in a fight to the death if he truly wanted to kill her.

"Kankuro, if you want to kill me then hurry up, but I won't just sit there and let you. You will have to kill me in a fight." Neko voiced what she had been thinking.

"Then let's go."

Neko fell into a defensive stance. Waiting for him to make the first move. Kankuro charged. Kunai in hand, he raced toward her, flipping over her head to try to stab her in the back. Neko aimed a kick at his chest, channeling chakra to her foot. She hit him just above the right shoulder, and knocking him into a tree. Not being someone to attack her opponent while they were on the ground, she waited for him to get back on his feet. Without warning he disappeared, reappearing right behind her and stabbed her in the middle of her back. When he ripped the kunai out of her back the blood poured down her back. Still not wanting to hurt him, Neko did a few hand symbols drawing a black staff with an orb on the top. She slammed the staff into the ground and watched as it fired off rapid bolts of electricity at him. He got hit while jumping and running toward her. He slammed into her and he didn't get back up.

Neko looked at his body and sighed, she really did not want to hurt him, and thanked god that he was unconscious. Feeling dizzy for blood loss, Neko saw the world spin, and then she fell. She fell backward and started to fall off the cliff. Out of no where a hand came and grabbed her before she could fall into the darkness beneath her. When she looked up to see who had saved her, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was Gaara.

"Neko, don't let go! I can save you!" but even as he said this he was slipping. Neko knew that if she wanted to save the one she loved then she would have let him go. Before Neko let go of Gaara's hand she told him the one thing that she never had the courage to tell him.

"Goodbye Gaara, I love you." With that said she wrenched her hand from his and fell, fell into the swirling rapids below her. Gaara watched her fall, feeling helpless. Slowly he sat back on his heels, she was gone, and she was never going to come back. Then it made sense, she had let herself fall so that he wouldn't die. But why should he live if she wasn't there with him? What was the point? As the rain fell, even harder than it had been falling before, he whispered, knowing that she would never hear him, "I love you too, Neko" Gaara cried for the first time since his uncle betrayed him. His tears mingling with the rain, he slowly got up to walk over to his brother's body. Kankuro was alive, but just barely. Gaara picked him up and traveled on his sand transport to the Sand Village. He would never forgive Kankuro; it was his fault that Neko had died.

Me: There you go. If you want a sequel then tell me in a review. Yes it sucks I know, therefore I don't need you to tell me that.


End file.
